


ties that bind

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Domination/submission, Edge Play, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, M/M, rigging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Captain America gets kidnapped and Tony finds him in quite a state.





	ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about when I was reading 1963 Avengers and noticed that Cap got tied up quite a lot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks a million to [scarlett_starlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_starlett/pseuds/scarlett_starlett) and [skyla2010star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyla2010star/pseuds/skyla2010star) for beta-ing!

The Avengers make it to their twelfth mission when Captain America is kidnapped.

When they find him, Iron Man hurries over and cuts through the ropes binding him. Cap is breathing rather roughly, his face flushed beneath his cowl, a thin layer of sweat on his skin. Concerned, Iron Man helps him up and into the quinjet. Cap whimpers at the touch and the grip loosens up. Once the doors shut and the plane takes off, Iron Man leans in to murmur, “You okay, Cap?”

Steve swallows, his voice rough, “I’m… I’m…” he trails off, flushing a shade darker than before. Iron Man watches his Adam’s apple bob as he whispers, “This is really embarrassing.”

Iron Man hums in understanding, boxing Steve in towards the wall. “Hey, we all have days like that. Don’t be embarrassed. Your team has your six.”

Steve shakes his head, his throat dry as his mouth works nervously. He averts his eyes in shame. “It’s not that. I – I’m…” he looks Iron Man head on, his blue eyes desperate and wide as he begs Iron Man to understand. Internally, Tony takes in Steve’s flushed face, his awkward crouch, and then it hits him and he suddenly feels too warm in his armor. He watches, mouth open as Steve moans softly and turns to face further away from the team.

“Okay, oh – okay, we can handle that. It happens to everyone. Adrenaline and everything,” Iron Man assures, watching Steve nod gratefully as the armor covers him more from view. “Just take deep breaths. We’re not that far from home.”

Steve chokes down a whine and tries to hold himself still. His old buddy Shellhead talks him through it: a steady stream of assurances while the team’s chatter wafts through the air: Wasp had a bubble bath planned, Giant Man had experiments to work on, and Thor had a rousing game of challenges to look forward to in Asgard.

They seemed to have made a conscious decision to leave Cap and Iron Man to themselves and Tony would be thankful if he didn’t suspect Wasp had done it on purpose. By the time the plane lands, Steve is fairing no better and Tony curses the part of him that was getting a selfish form of pleasure out of Steve’s predicament. The others leave the quinjet and Tony pulls off his gauntlets.

Steve blinks at him dazedly, his breathing haggard as he asks, “Please, Shellhead. I can’t – I gotta – I can’t hold out any longer.”

“You don’t have to, okay? I’m here to help.” He smiles, forgetting Steve can’t see it behind the helmet. Then he reaches out to pull Steve out of his pants. He lets out a grateful moan that goes straight to Tony’s cock as the genius takes in the size and girth of Steve’s length, the meaty weight in his palm. Getting a better a look at it, Tony wonders how Cap had lasted this long: his cock was flushed dark red at the tip and leaking copious amounts of precome. Steve was so responsive, his cock jerking with every brief slide of Tony’s hand and Tony wants to help him out, to drop down to his knees and take the soldier into his mouth, but that would require removing his helmet. As tempting as it was, this was not a good enough reason to reveal his identity.

Instead, he bites back the urge and grips Steve tight, working up to a brisk rhythm. He does for Steve what he does for himself: rushed, messy strokes with a few clever twists and he’s rewarded with more and more slick covering his hand. Steve bucks, his breathing hushed as though he was used to having to keep quiet. His eyes are wet, his cheek pressed to the wall of the quinjet as he lets Iron Man take care of him. His needy little cries stoke the fire in Tony’s bell and he swallows a strangled sound, watching Steve bite down on his bottom lip until it is swollen and inviting. His blond lashes flutter, brow furrowed as he fucks Tony’s fist insistently, stomach tightening as he gets closer to the edge.

He shifts, cheek resting against the cold metal of Tony’s shoulder as he works. “That’s it,” Tony murmurs, tightening his grip. “Come for me, Cap.” A clever twist draws a keening noise from Steve’s throat and then he’s shooting over Tony’s hand and along the wall of the quinjet. Tony strokes Steve through it, milking as much as possible as Steve makes a mess of his hand.

When he comes down, he takes hold of Tony’s hand, his gloves scratching along the sensitive skin of Tony’s wrist. “Thank you,” he whispers, eyes dark. He pulls Tony’s hand up and laps at the mess he’d made. Tony’s breath catches, too warm beneath his armor as Steve cleans his palm. “Thank you,” he murmurs again, eyes closed, and Tony is starting to get the feeling something more than pure adrenaline is at play here but he decides to leave it be for now.

Steve pulls back with a soft smile on his face. “Thanks, Shellhead.”

“Anytime,” Tony replies.

*

The next time comes after Steve is aware Tony is behind the helmet.

Madame Hydra managed to tie Captain America up in one of the labs on the lower level of an abandoned hospital. Steve watches Iron Man secure the hallway before he rushes in to tend to Steve. Tony lasers through the bonds and comes in close enough for Steve to rest his head on his armored shoulder. The cold metal is a cool relief to his flushed skin.

He pants, voice strained, “Are there cameras here?”

Tony freezes, a little confused.

“Yes, but I took them out.” Steve nods shortly before yanking off a glove with his teeth and unzipping his pants. Tony stiffens, a shock of arousal flooding through his body as Steve takes hold of himself with a strangled groan. He works quickly, almost methodically, his breath misting over Tony’s armor.

“Tony,” he murmurs and Tony swallows dryly, humming in acknowledgement. “Can you,” he breaks off with a breathy moan, “the others?” he asks urgently, though his hand never falters.

“They’re fine. Busy. Men on the upper levels,” Tony answers distractedly as he watches Steve stroke himself desperately. He lets out a low whine, body tensing and in no time at all, he’s spilling messily over his hand and Tony’s thigh. He pants, his cock still hard in his palm and Tony’s cock pulses in sympathy.

“I – I can’t,” Steve pants, lowering his head in shame. “There’s no time.”

Tony removes his gauntlet and takes over, pulling Steve up to rest his cheek on his shoulder. Steve takes hold of his wrist, panting out apologies.

“You don’t have to,” he says but Tony pays him no mind. After all, he was simply taking care of a teammate, his own feelings aside. Steve shivers, his lips red and bruised from biting down soft little moans. His hips start to buck, his breathing loud in Tony’s ears as Tony struggles to resist taking hold of himself as well. Steve’s hand tightens around his wrist as he pants out Tony’s name and spills once more in Tony’s hand. His knees weaken, nearly dropping to the floor as Tony works him and draws out everything he can.

“You okay?” he asks, pulling a handkerchief from a compartment in his suit and cleaning his hands

“Embarrassed, but fine. Thank you, Shellhead,” he says softly and Tony feels warm once more.

+

The next time, it’s the Enchantress and she’s managed to create a rope that truly restrains Captain America.

Tony goes in search of their star spangled comrade and leaves the others to deal with the men the Enchantress bewitched to do her bidding. He finds Steve in a cave on his knees, ropes stretched taut across his chest. His face is flushed beneath his cowl, breathing shallow and quieting as Tony gets closer.

“Iron Man?” he asks roughly and Tony nods before audibly responding.

“I’m here, Cap.” He can see Steve’s erection, hard and persistent in his pants. Tony swallows, stomach tightening with arousal. He moves in closer, watching Steve struggle against his binds. He tugs Steve’s cowl off, smoothing his hair down as Steve pants softly and nuzzles into the cool metal covering Tony’s palm. It must feel nice against his feverish skin, mouth falling open as he moans softly.

“What do you need?” Tony asks and Steve turns to press his cheek into Tony’s hip. He continues to pet Steve’s hair, listening to his heavy breathing.

“Just this,” Steve murmurs and Tony starts to question him, his hand stilling when Steve lets out a desperate whine. Tony strokes his head, reaching down to pet his face as Steve keens, biting down on his lips to stave off more sounds. Turns his face into Tony’s hip as he stiffens, shuddering as his hips buck, cock pulsing as he spills inside his pants. Tony’s breath catches, palming Steve’s face as he shakes, a brittle moan escaping his lips.

“Good,” Tony praises, watching Steve look up to him wondrously. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs. He slides a cold thumb across Steve’s lip and watches him welcome it into his mouth. _You’re going to be the death of me_ , he thinks, watching Steve’s eyes fall closed. He truly is beautiful like this, hair in disarray, blond lashes fluttering as an armored digit slides over his tongue, parting his pretty red lips. Tony wants to keep him here; he wants to take him apart with his hands and break him into tiny little pieces and make them his.

But the others are waiting and he can’t stay here forever.

When they leave the cave, Steve huddles close behind him, shuffling stiffly towards the quinjet. The team spares them a curious glance or two but pointedly avoid asking questions. Perhaps Iron Man’s casual silence is off-putting or they take Steve’s blush to mean they’d prefer not to speak about it. Either way, Steve and Tony are both grateful.

+

After Steve and Tony start dating, it takes six months for Steve to ask.

Tony has been waiting patiently, his stomach tensing every time Steve looks to him, hands working nervously as they lay in bed. But the words never come and this is _Steve_ , he got red faced just asking Tony to blow him the first time. Of course he’d be a nervous wreck about asking for this; he probably didn’t know the actual term for it.

One night, after Tony takes him to task and turns him into a pile of sated, surprisingly clingy, set of limbs, he looks to Tony curiously. Tony pushes his fringe back and asks, “You wanna go again?”

Steve bites his lip, eyes dark as his cock gives an interested twitch. But he shakes his head, averting his eyes briefly before they return to Tony’s face, nervous but firm. “Can you… do you think maybe you could,” he swallows, “do something for me?”

Tony sits up, stomach twisting as he waits for Steve to say the words. He’d been so certain Steve would ask a few weeks into dating. “Anything. Just name it.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth turns up, however, his voice wavers as he asks, “Could you… would it be too much to ask you to tie me up?” He mistakes Tony’s excitement for hesitance. “Just once. If – if that’s okay. If it’s not something you’re into, I understand.“

Tony places his hands on Steve’s shoulders, a reassuring smile on his face. “Steve, of course. I’d love to. Just tell me when.”

 

The night of, Tony watches from the bed as Steve goes through a series of stretches, some an average man would have struggled to emulate. Surprisingly, Steve had done more research on rigging than Tony had and this was part of the process. He’d been jittery and nervous all day and it had been a real treat for Tony to watch. He hopes he doesn’t screw it up. He knows how hard it had been for Steve to muster the courage to ask in the first place.

Finally, Steve stands and shrugs out of his clothes, leaving his briefs on. He climbs onto the bed, eyes bright with excitement. Tony smiles to himself and waits for Steve to get settled, ropes in hand. He’d wondered if they should start with a rope Steve could easily break out of, but Steve turned him down, insisting he trusted Tony. Tony modified a rope used for hauling equipment, strong enough to hold Cap still but not so strong as to leave welts. He had a pair of shears nearby just in case.

Now, Tony kneels above Steve and swallows in anticipation. Everything is in place, Steve knows the safe word and he’d rehearsed this time and time again in his mind. He’d had quite some time to go over everything he wanted to do should he get the chance and he almost couldn’t believe his luck.

He’d decided on simple ties for the first time. Looping the ropes around Steve’s wrists and tying him to the reinforced bedframe so that, if Steve didn’t like this, it’d be a simple fix to free him. Tony’s heart pounds fast in his chest as he goes through the motions, careful to make sure the binds weren’t too tight. He tugs on them lightly when he’s finished, waiting for Steve to respond.

He nods, rather relaxed as the ropes were slack enough to allow him to lie back.

Tony smiles, lowering himself down between Steve’s thighs. Steve watches him eagerly, his face a beautiful pink, lips wet where he’d run his tongue over them in anticipation. His cock is hard, the bulge catching Tony’s eye, and he can’t resist stealing a kiss. He starts to move down again and Steve tries to reach for him but the ropes won’t allow him to go that far. His eyes widen in surprise, cock jerking excitedly. Tony’s breath quickens as he asks, “Good?” and Steve nods eagerly.

Tony flashes a clever grin and slides his fingers beneath the waistband of Steve’s briefs, sliding them down. Steve’s cock is flushed, leaking messily from the tip. Tony dips his tongue into the center, the taste making his mouth water in response. He takes hold of the base and swipes his tongue along the underside. Steve shivers, holding still as Tony circles the head with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Steve lets out a breathy moan, thighs tensing on either side of Tony’s shoulders as he bobs his head, taking more and more inside. Any other time, Steve would have his hands in Tony’s hair or entwine their fingers but tonight, he’s entirely at Tony’s mercy.

Rolling Steve’s balls in his hand, Tony presses a thumb to Steve’s perineum almost soothingly. He slides down, his nose pressing into the soft nest of blond curls at the base of Steve’s groin. Swallowing, he earns a soft keen, the ropes straining as Steve tries to keep from bucking into Tony’s mouth. It doesn’t work and another swallow leaves Steve straining even further as he desperately tries to fuck Tony’s mouth. Tony pulls off with a smile, stroking Steve’s length ardently. Steve’s eyes open dazedly, swiping his tongue over his lips as he waits.

Tony reaches over to grab the lube from the bedside table. It’s a close call just getting Steve ready for the next part, his stomach tightening with every stroke. Tony had gotten himself ready earlier in anticipation and he strips down to straddle Steve. Steve waits, brow furrowed in focus as Tony strokes his cock softly, voice low and teasing, “You want to touch me, don’t you?”

Steve nods, stomach tensing as Tony lines him up. He watches Steve’s eyes flutter, breath catching as the blunt head presses against Tony’s slick entrance. Tony holds his gaze as he sinks down slowly, teasing them both as his head falls back and he takes Steve deep inside. The slow pace of it is nearly Steve’s undoing: a pulling at his binds trying to grip Tony’s hips and make him move faster. The frustration stokes the fire in Tony’s belly and takes hold of his cock to hold himself off.

When he bottoms out, resting atop Steve’s hips, Steve’s burying curses in the pillows. Tony can just make out desperate pleas and it brings a smile to his face. He rises up slowly, the drag drawing a low moan as he builds a steady rhythm. While he misses Steve’s commanding hands on his waist, he did enjoy running the show for once.

“Tony,” Steve pleads, back arching up as Tony rides him more forcefully. He must be close and Tony relishes in being able to take him apart this way. He shifts back, rolling his hips, a gasp leaving his lips as Steve’s cock brushes against his prostate. He bounds down, chasing his orgasm rather selfishly, squeezing tight around Steve’s length and sending him over the edge.

A groan punches out of him as his toes curl and he spills messily inside Tony’s ass. He pulls at the restraints, cursing as Tony rides him through it. He shakes, pulsing and releasing more as Tony takes hold of his own cock and follows his lead. He covers Steve’s chest in white, admiring the sight before his vision whites out.

When he comes down, Steve is relaxed; sated, as he waits patiently for Tony to free him.

Tony checks him over, pleased to see the ropes hadn’t left too much of a mark. “You okay?” he asks and Steve nods, taking the water Tony offers him. He sits up, pulling Tony closer and nosing into his throat. Tony smiles, stroking his hair, “It was okay?” he asks nervously and Steve nods, nuzzling in further. “Good, good.” A pause, “I have some ideas for next time.”

+

“Good?” Steve nods. “Not too tight?” Tony asks and Steve shakes his head. “You can speak,” he adds and Steve breathes out slowly.

He makes a truly beautiful sight: bare, ropes taught around his torso, arms tied in front. His legs are spread in a diamond shape, ropes looped around both thighs and calves. It is one of the more elaborate ties Tony decides to try and it is well worth the practice. Steve’s chest rises and falls softly as he waits, helpless and leaking wetly along his belly. His cock is flushed dark red at the tip, curving up prominently as though they’d been at this for a while. Tony runs a hand over his hip, across the bare skin of his stomach, excited for what came next. Steve’s cock jerks impatiently and Tony smiles. “Someone’s eager.”

Steve nods, gazing up at him expectantly. Tony takes his time, just running his hands over Steve’s body and watching him react. He is so responsive to anything Tony gives him: shivering and gasping at every brush of Tony’s palms over his skin. Tony slides a finger pad over a hardened nipple and earns a low moan, a stifled whine when he runs over it a few more times.

Intrigued, he does the same to the left nipple and watches Steve suck his bottom lip between his teeth. Pinching them earns a hard pulse of Steve’s cock and a dribble of precome. Tony lowers a hand, sliding a finger teasingly along the veiny underside of Steve’s length and watches it release more. “Tony,” Steve calls out and Tony decides to take pity on him.

He wraps his hand around the length and strokes firmly, breath catching as Steve strains against the ropes. Tony works him with his hand, relishing in Steve’s needy moans, his own cock hard and neglected in his briefs. Quickening the pace, he tightens his fist until Steve is gasping with every stroke. He’s a mess, covering Tony’s fist in precome, head falling back as he giveshimself over. He’s powerless to speed this long, completely at Tony’s mercy and it seems to both frustrate and comfort him. He’s close; his body a livewire as he trembled, each stroke stoking the heat coiled in his belly. He gasps, feeling himself reach the precipice.

Then Tony lets go, pulling his hand away. Steve rocks in place, his cock jerking needfully along his stomach. His voice is rough as he calls Tony’s name urgently. “You can be patient for me, can’t you?” he asks and Steve opens his eyes hazily. Tony pets his stomach, sliding his fingers through the mess he found there. “Made quite a mess, sweetheart. You must be close.”

Steve nods, his breathing calming even as his body is strung tight in anticipation. Tony takes hold of him again, stroking him once and pulling off again. Steve groans, eyes falling shut as he tries to focus. Tony takes hold of him once more and gives him three long, tight strokes that leave Steve gasping before pulling off again and Steve honestly begs.

He stares up at Tony, eyes wet and pleading. Tony brushes his hair back, stomach tightening when Steve turns his face into his palm. “You can ask me,” he says and Steve swallows. “Go on.”

“Please,” Steve rasps out.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come,” he breathes, eyes dark, pupils blown out. Tony smiles, running his fingers through Steve’s hair as he takes hold of his cock.

It’s over rather quickly; three long strokes and a clever twist and Steve keens, his cock pulsing hard and shooting all over his stomach and Tony’s fist. It’s a lot, more than Tony is used to, and he’s almost in awe. Quickly reduced to a shuddering mess, Steve bucks as much as he can, eyes closed as Tony milks his release.

Steve nearly sobs, helpless as Tony milks him of everything he has. It’s overwhelming: Tony’s hand around his cock, his prolonged release, the silk sheets against his skin and the ropes tied around him. Every time he thinks it’s over, Tony draws more from his body until he’s spent and dry. He turns his face into the pillows, panting heavily as Tony loosens his grip and pulls away.

He slides a hand over Steve’s thigh soothingly, petting softly when Steve’s cock gives a weak twitch.

“Good?” he asks and Steve nods tiredly. Tony smiles, “I’m glad.”

 

Hours later, Tony lays atop Steve’s chest, near sleep. A thought occurs to Steve and he says, “You’ve been so good to me with all of this and I know you’re new to it. I should have asked: is there anything you wanted to try?”


End file.
